fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (Pink Phantasma)
Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法 Hyō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer style of magic, that is utilized by Isanne Yukimura. Description After Isanne's family was killed by the demon Deliora, she set off to find a magic teacher. Living in the North, there was nothing but snow all around. Isanne's first goal was to get through the blizzards of the Northern continent to the East alive. Unfortunately, Isanne passed out from starvation and exhaustion. She woke up in a beautiful ice crystal cavern. She was completely awestruck by the shimmering cave, that she didn't even notice the giant ice dragon behind her. At first she was surprised and scared, but she put the pieces together and realized that the dragon saved her life. The dragon asked her why she was walking through the treacherous blizzards and Isanne told the kind dragon her story who's name she found out, is Articana. Articana didn't hesitate she told Isanne that she'll teach her dragon slayer magic. This Magic allows the user to incorporate the element Ice and eat external forces of it to restore their Body health and Magical energy. This type of Magic can allow the user to gain the exact same characteristic of an actual Ice Dragon. Isanne is able to form ice from her body and use if for Offensive or Defensive style. The user is also able to make or shape things out of ice, and even harden the ice to make it stronger. Isanne is able to harden her ice to be as hard as diamond. The user is also capable to survive any extreme cold weather even below 0, and will not not be affected. Spells Basic Spells *'Ice Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮 Hyōryū no Hōkō): An ice version of the Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Isanne breathes a very powerful blizzard-like blast at her target. This move may also freeze the opponent. *'Ice Dragon Claw' (氷のドラゴンの爪 Hyōryū no Kagitsume): Isanne freezes her hands and feet with ice that increases the power of her attack. The ice is so cold that wherever the attack hits, it can freeze the opponent. *'Ice Dragon Breakdown Fist': Isanne covers her fists with ice and continuously jabs the opponent. With every punch the ice shatters which may cover the opponent. This move may also freeze the target. *'Ice Dragon Frozen Fist' (氷の冷凍ドラゴンフィスト Hyōryū no Reitouken): Isanne covers her fists in ice and punches her opponent and send them flying with extreme force. *'Ice Dragon's Hammer' (氷のドラゴンのハンマー Hyōryū no Hanmā): Isanne creates a large ice hammer that floats above her opponent before dropping on them with great force. The hammer then shatters causing severe damage. *'Ice Dragon's Shield' (氷のドラゴンのシールド Hyōryū no Shīrudo): Isanne creates a large shield made of ice in front of her which shields everything behind it. *'Ice Dragon Wing Attack' (氷のドラゴンの翼の攻撃 Hyōryū no Yokugeki): Isanne freezes her arms and creates giant wings used for attacking and support while throwing the opponent. Advanced Spells *'Sub Zero: Ice Blade Dance' (サブ ゼロ氷刃ダンス Sabu Zero: Hyōjin Dansu): Isanne creates blades of ice that revolve around her body that she uses for attacking. The blades are able to rotate around her body by use of her Telekinesis magic. She can manipulate the swords any way she sees fit. *'Sub Zero: 5 Layer Dance of the Ice Goddess': Isanne surrounds herself with ice and spins around like she's dancing, releasing a huge wave of ice shattering anything within range. *'Sub Zero: Explosive Icicle Bomb of the Ice Dragon': Isanne creates a huge bomb like ball with her hands and hurls it at the target exploding them with an massive amount of ice damage. *'Shattering Glass: Ice Diamond Scythe Exploding Barrage': Isanne forms a large scythe created from her ice magic that is as hard as diamond. She then swings the large scythe to hit the opponent. The scythe then explodes on impact, causing massive damage. This attack may also freeze the opponent.